Green Enigma
by Semi-tomboy
Summary: If you were to ask the students of Casper high to describe Daniel Fenton, there is certain to be a number of words used; loser, wimp, geek, freak, 'troubled adolescent boy', and troublemaker. Those are words certain to come up. More traits would be goofy, laid back, witty, and above all... enigma. Watch as Danny and his friends end up in the ghost zone with half of their gym class.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom; All rights reserved to Butch Hartman

Warning: OC girl, two inappropriate words, a bit of a commonly used plot

If you were to ask the students of Casper high to describe Daniel Fenton, there is certain to be a number of words used; loser, wimp, geek, freak, 'troubled adolescent boy', and troublemaker. Those are words certain to come up. More traits would be goofy, laid back, witty, and above all _enigma._

It was no secret that young Daniel was a puzzle to behold. His sister Jasmine, or 'Jazz' was a prodigy no doubt with a GPA of a solid 5 and straight A's in her honors class. Danny's parents were also geniuses with there being no questioning where Jazz had gotten her intellect, despite their obsession with ghosts. Daniel however seemed to have gotten the shorter end of the stick with his grades being so down in the gutter that rats wouldn't give it a second look.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"THUNK!"

The sound of the book that was previously being read to the class resounded throughout the room startling the youngest Fenton awake.

"Where's the ghost!" Danny screamed as he took on a fighting stance.

"Mr. Fenton, I understand that the works by Russian author Leo Tolstoy, although being regarded as one of the most important works of world literature, may not be of interest to a teenage boy your age, but PLEASE, show me some respect and try not to take a nap in my class!" he said as the overweight teacher walked back to the front of the class.

"Yes sir" Danny mumbled as he took his seat once more. He took a look back to see his three best friends who were staring worriedly at him. It was no secret that Tucker and Sam liked each other and personally, Danny liked to tease them about it. The third of his friends was Joanna or JoJo for short though everyone just called her Joe as a form of teasing.

Joanna was 5'7 with a diamond face and celestial nose, She was sporting a pixie cut down to her neck, red hair with long side bangs and green emerald eyes. She transferred nearing the end of the first year and with her love of sports and unique personality, she and Sam clicked immediately. To be honest, it was really nice being around her since she was like him: not exactly human, or not human at all, in her case. She wore a choker with a red rose on her neck, a green beanie, sky blue ripped denim shorts over her black leggings, an ocean blue mid riff over a black wife beater, and a black and white Casper high varsity jacket and steel-toed boots.

Sam and Tucker hadn't really changed much, though they wore new attires this year. Sam had grown out her natural blonde hair [her dad's a blonde and her mother has brown hair, do you really think that they could have given birth to a black haired kid?], got a fishnet long-sleeved underneath her tank, and changed her plaid skirt to black shorts with fishnet stockings and her signature steel-toed boots.

Tucker managed to maintain his look if not changing his glasses in for rectangular ones and getting baggier pants but still maintaining his love of technology

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG" the bell for class rang and nearly all of the students dashed for the exit.

"Danny, are you alright? Did you stay up late last night again?" Danny gave a weak nod as they sat for lunch. "Geez, how many times have I told you to just call me when a ghost arrives? But NO~ someone here has to do it all by themself" Joanna finished with a glare that could stop an army straight in their tracks her eyes changing a little to a dark purple.

"Come on Joe, you know I couldn't call you up that late at night, and besides that, it was only Technus!" "And is that why you're looking so banged up?" that remark came from Tucker as he stuffed his mouth with ham. Sam cringed at the sight of it, "You're lucky that I love you", "OH~ how sweet. Come on JoJo take a picture of this moment of pure heartwarming so that I can put it in my scrap book" Danny said as the cocoa brown skinned boy choked on his food while his skin changed between blue from lack of air and beet red from pure embarrassment.

"ANYWAY, how are you doing on your project from Mr. Lancer on making a poster of a specific scene from War and Peace and a quick summary?" Sam said in a quick attempt of changing the subject. "Um, I'm doing okay. When is it due again?" "Ha! You didn't even start did you?" Tucker's vengeful remark "It's not my fault that Mr.. Lancer decided to give us a 1,500 page book" "Actually, it's 1,400 pages, it would be 1,222 though if not for the fact that Mr. Lancer was being his same old self and didn't get the more manageable version of Война и мир, Voyna i mir" "Yeah thanks, but I will get started on the weekend" "You mean tomorrow right?" "Tomorrow's Saturday?" "Agh, Danny! Keep up with this and you'll get held back!" Sam said with a look that reminded Danny of a worried mother. "Okay, Okay. Then maybe you guys can over after school and help me out right?"

"Well maybe not _right_ after school" Sam said a little nervous "Me and Sam were sorta planning on going to the Nasty Burger and then catching a movie." Tucker elucidated to the confused Danny "How about, two or three hours after school finishes?" Sam pitched in to help make Danny feel better "Sure. How about you Joe, are you free?" "Oh I'm free, though Tyler is coming to pick me up, so I'm hoping you don't mind company" "Oh it's alright, after all, as the saying goes, 'the more the merrier' right?" "Yeah"

The rest of lunch went through with mindless chat and Tucker stuffing his face while choking once again when trying to accomplish the impossible feat of chewing and laughing at the same time which led to Sam giving him a good hit on the head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Hey, FENTON!" Danny looked back 'Ah~ so that's why lunch was so quiet today' he thought as the 6'5 tall jock lifted him up from the ground and brought his head against the nearest locker with a thud.

"Ugh!" Danny said when he made impact with the locker. "Do you know what this is?!" he said as a piece of paper filled in with red marks "Um, Paper?" "Wrong! It's my history test and I got an F!" 'Ha! I bet you guessed for those ones' "Oh, then I guess you came here for me to say sorry?" "Wrong again, Fenton! I came here to beat the remaining 64 percent out of you as a form of -uh- stress relief!" Dash said as he raised his fist to connect with Fenton's face, but then there was a quick moving object that made impact with the football star's head.

"AH" he shrieked as he brought his hand up to his bruised face. Danny's eyes moved to the down to find a volley ball at his feet. "Leave him alone Dash before my fist redecorates your face" that voice was JoJo's as she bent down to pick up the ball and sent Dash a menacing glare.

"Now you listen here chica, I don't want your grimy paws on my man you little puta or else I will scratch your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails, you got that?" a Latino girl came from the sidelines flashing hand with rows of long pink nails in a vindictive fashion.

"Oh shut up Paulina, we all know that you couldn't kick my ass for the life of you" Joe retorted with a side glance to the Hispanic bimbo. "Besides that, I've got business with Baxter here, not a life-sized Barbie doll like you. How about you do something useful for once in your life other than spend you _daddy's_ money and sit on your ass like the spoiled brat you are."

Sanchez's right eye began to twitch at the idea of being berated, while Danny's eyes twitched for another reason. This however did not go unnoticed by his friend.

"Ah, you WITCH! I can tell by the way you look that you'll probably do some voodoo on me just 'cause you're jealous of my flawless skin." Jojo scoffed at what the other girl had said "Yeah, well nearly flawless" "What do you mean by _that_!" "You have a mole, ain't it obvious" "AY!" she gave a high-pitched scream at the new knowledge of her enemy having known that. "You've had that thing from as far back as I can recall." "AW~ mi piel, my perfectly flawless skin!" Paulina whined.

"Oh put a sock in it. We've got gym next. Come on Danny." "Uh sure" he said as he stumbled on his way.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG"

"See, that's the bell"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Gym was with Mrs. Tetslaff though everyone called her Miss Tetslaff since no one would accept the fact that she was married.

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee" Alright listen up soldiers, I need you to get into pairs and get ready for volley ball practice where you'll be doing passing, setting, and hitting with your partner! Now get MOVING!"

There was a throng of bodies moving to their intended partners and a minute later, everything was set.

Dash was paired with Kwan, Paulina was paired with Star, Mikey was paired with Lester, Valerie was paired with Leslie, Danny paired with Tucker, and Sam was paired with Jojo each having their small backpacks [Sam with her spider backpack and Jojo with a grey and black bag that reminded everyone of a wolf]. Miss Tetslaff grinned at the sight of the two girls "AHA! I see that the two of my most athletic girls decided to be smart and pair to together!" she bellowed. "Anyway, BEGIN!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

The volley ball practice continued until the sound of the intercom on the wall made everyone stop.

"Excuse me Mrs. Tetslaff, but it seems that on of Joanna's associates will be joining in with your class for the rest of the day."

"SURE! Bring 'em in" The coached yelled in reply.

Soon, a boy who looked to be around 17 with an approximate height of 6'3 entered the gym. He wore a navy blue Hollister shirt with designer jeans and an eagle dog tag necklace. His hair was dark brown with black highlights, while he donned thick, unruly hair that framed his face, and a muscular yet lean body, the most outstanding feature though would have been his eyes. They reminded Danny of a cat due to the golden shade yet sharpness of the pupil but seemed so indifferent. Paulina was drooling like a man that hadn't eaten in a week and was at an all you can eat buffet.

"I'm here for Joe" he said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Tyler's a BOY?!" Danny screamed. "Well yeah, despite the fact that Tyler is in fact a gender neutral name, it's mostly associated with boys so I had thought that you knew. Besides, I didn't really think that it mattered" Jojo said while taking on a defensive stance.

"Well EXCUSE me! But with the whole fact that Sam's nickname is a boyish name, and we call you 'JOE' I could only think that this was one of these situations." "And a situation being that of a girl having a name that is usually associated to a boy or just an androgynous name, right?" "Um yeah" "Well I didn't exactly lie to you. I guess you could deem it as mistakenly misleading correct?" "Yeah" "So you don't have to be so hung up on this do you" "*sigh* I guess you're right. I-I just didn't like the idea of being misinformed" "Got that right, anyway let's go, gym's only halfway done" "Yeah"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A" the voice of a Hispanic teenage girl rang out through the walls of the gym as Walker's goons swept throughout the space knocking out everyone. Danny and his friends, and Tyler [he refuses to accept Tyler as a friend] tried to fight the goons but soon enough they were all knocked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

The sound of a Latina's voice was the wake-up call for Danny, and the rest as Paulina began wailing at their situation. "Aw CRAM IT PAULINA! That is unless you want the guards to come here for your head." Sam said in a malignant that screamed 'or unless you want me to come there for your head'. The last person to wake up was Jojo with a yawn.

"Nice to see you're awake" Tyler remarked with the same cold eyes and monotone voice "Nice to see that you're still apathetic" Joe quipped back at the boy she was once leaning on. "So would you mind giving me a quick outline on what's happened?" "Well a skeletal looking white ghost appeared and his apparent mooks-" "-I'm talking about what happened when I got knocked out" "Well then, Danny just woke up and has been trying to break out of this cursed prison cell and it seems that your gym teacher was left back in Amtiy. Nothing of importance or that you couldn't have already guessed" he said while pointing at Danny who looked to be trying to melt the thing with heat vision. "You do know that you aren't Superman right?" Tucker said to the boy whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Huh? Oh yeah" "Well what are you gonna do about this Fentonail?" 'wow even in another dimension filled with ectoplastic beings with a majority of which would likely kill us, Dash still has time to insult Danny' Joanna thought.

"What do you mean 'what am I gonna do about this'?" Danny replied. "Well, your parents hunt ghosts right?" that received a nod from him "and I remember you leading the school students to save their parents right?" another nod came from the teen "Then why don't you HELP us _again_ to get _outta_ here" Danny caught on to what Dash was implying long ago since in spite of other's opinions, he was no idiot, a year of fighting Vlad had strengthened him both physically and mentally with all of Vlad's mind games; he was just hoping to be wrong. "Um so what you're trying to say is that I should lead you guys out of the Ghost Zone?" "Give the guy a medal!" Paulina replied sharply. "If I may reiterate what Sam has just said, I suggest that you 'CRAM IT'" Jojo said with a threatening glare toward the other female.

"Okay guys, I advise that we try to avoid fighting" "Yes Danny" "Thank you, anyway from what I can note, this cell is both human proof and ghost proof" "Is that all" Joanna asked with a laid back look. "What do you mean by 'is that all'?" that remark came from Paulina. "We're stuck here and even the ghost boy probably can't save us, and all you have to say is 'is that all'?!" "Well sorry if I'm not as high strung as you but I've got a plan" she said with a look of defiance. "Oh" That shut her up. "Well what exactly would that plan be?" "Well I can't say that Danny was wrong on the conditions of our cell, but it'll be a snap to get out of here for me, so why don't you shut up 'cause I can hear a guard coming" Soon enough a guard showed up, Joe reached into her bag to pull out the Fenton Wrist Rays. As the guard neared the teens Jojo could be seen on the side and the second the unsuspecting fool was about to take out the keys a ray hit him in the back knocking him out. The students were in shock.

"Yes! You brought the wrist ray, or as I like to call it, 'the perfect accessory…. of pain'" Sam shouted as she held out her hand for it. "I'll trade you the Jack o' nine tail and Anti-Creep stick for it" Sam offered "Sure. Let's get going first though" There was no argument, everyone did as they were told and got a move on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

OKAY~ This is my first day on and I'm pretty proud of myself for coming up with a story like this and writing/typing it in just a few hours. I'm a newbie so I decided to stick to a relatively easy plot from other stories that I've read but with a very original spin on it. I didn't exactly approve of having my OC use inappropriate verbiage but I have use for it later in the story and unlike most of the other 'Danny and class get stuck in the Ghost Zone' stories, mine will have rarely used places and unexpected surprises if not one or two clichés.

I am on Fanfiction practically every day looking for inspiration and will be updating weekly with hopefully longer chapters. So I'm sorry if this may not be the best story you've ever read. I hope to use Fanfiction as exercise for my grammar practice and so would greatly appreciate BETAs and creative criticism. A few subscribers would greatly increase my self-esteem though. I'd also appreciate it if you could give some unique and meaningful idioms.

I actually got the name Tyler and Joanna[thogh we call her jojo] from two of my [female] best friends.


End file.
